Fate is a Sadist
by Illusion Island
Summary: Unfortunately, Sawada Tsunayoshi has inherited the "curse" of being Fate's victim from his great-great-great grandpa, Mr Clam the first Giotto. Yes! It's another time travel fic. R&R please! Rated T thanks to G's love for swear words. Changed the title. Formerly Fate is the PERFECT Sadist.
1. Prologue: Mystery of Fate

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That much should be obvious! If I did...then...nevermind**

* * *

It was a simple day for the Tenth Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Strange things weren't meant to happen. Of course, this IS Sawada Tsunayoshi, we are talking about right? Bad things just had to happen to him. As fate is a sadist and ALWAYS finds the perfect victims.

That goes entirely the same for the Mr Clam the first, Giotto. Fate the ever perfect sadist loves picking on these two and yes it created a perfect prank for these two today just two hundred years apart.

Our story begins where every one of those "hot" guardians are walking to ever so resilient to all those explosions and monsters, the Sawada house. Why Reborn another ever so perfect sadist decided he would want some Family "bonding time" was a mystery to Tsuna. All Tsuna knew was it was going to be a disaster. Luckily for him, he had some time before Fate decided to get to the climax point...

It was lucky that Reborn had not decided to invite any of the girls. They might know about the mafia however that didn't mean they should get dragged to into the mess. Chrome was invited however she was sick. Tsuna sighed. He needed to take a break. He bet that his ancestor didn't have deal with this mess. After all, Vongola Primo's guardians were mature compared to his weird group.

Fate sniggered.

* * *

Meanwhile, two hundred years back...

"GIOOTTTOO! WHY HAVEN'T YOU FINISHED YOUR PAPERWORK YET?

"Ah, G. Sorry. Had to take a breather by walking in the garden."

"YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED ANYTHING AT ALL! YOU NOT TAKING A BREAK, YOU'RE JUST SKIPPING OUT ON IT!"

"Hn. Could you weaklings stop making a racket? It's pissing me off."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, FRENCH BASTARD. YOU KEEP MAKING US PAY FOR THE DAMAGES THAT YOU AND MR MELONISED PINEAPPLE DO TO THE MANSION!"

"Oya oya, G. Who are calling Melonised Pineapple?" Mr Melonised Pineapple said as he appeared out of nowhere.

Giotto sighed. Why couldn't G take a break about the paper work? After all it WASN'T him filling it out and paying for everything. Then again, why did he get a bunch of weirdos for guardians anyway?

"I fucking heard that, Giotto."

Giotto gulped. Damn his stupid habit to voice his thoughts out loud.

He would spend the rest of his afternoon dealing his cloud, mist _and_ storm guardians until it was dinner. AND THEN his paperwork will build up more and more...

Fuck his life.

* * *

Explosions were heard by the passerbys. They ignored it as it was only the 'mature' guardians of the Vongola Family's daily activity and mission to make loud noises. That is why no smart assassin would strike the Vongola Family in the afternoon unless they wanted to have their eardrums mutilated and burnt to death by colourful flames.

* * *

**Yay! The prologue was edited. I really noticed how much it sucked. I came up this _fantastic_ idea in class. Was that sarcastic? Who knows? :P ****By the way, there is no yaoi. Why? Because I don't approve of it. I don't hate it but love between a boy and his great-great-great grandpa is just not right. I don't have anything against homosexuality though. Besides, I suck at writing romance anyway.**

**Review?**


	2. A Pink Eagle?

**Here is Chapter 2! Thank you for all those review and alerts and FAVOURITES. Is this story that good? :P**

**And once again I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN or Hibari would have a younger sister who travels around the world. (My brain sometimes surprises me...) OR maybe I could make a fanfic about that...+w+**

* * *

_Present _^J^...

Throughout the meal time, Tsuna had a bad feeling that something weird would happen, thanks to his ever-so-weird guardians. What he didn't know was that the family "bonding time" was an opportunity for Fate to play an awesome prank. And for his ever-so-oblivious mother who happily served dinner, it was nice that her Tsu-kun had so many nice friends. (yes, she thought the Japanese skylark and sadistic *pe-pi was absolutely gentlemen. Well, they were...to her)

Tsuna wanted to leave. He hated his situation...**cramped between his most dangerous guardians...and Mukuro was still pissed about the Chrome incident...while Hibari was pissed at the fact he had to sit with herbivores and eat. He felt he was degrading into one of them which made him sink more into anger.

Reborn just sat and ate. He did not betray any thought or emotion. As the world's greatest hitman, he sensed something was going to happen. However it was not like he had hyper intuition like Tsuna. It was more of a gut feeling. Though no one knew this, Reborn deeply cared for Tsuna as his tutor. And trusted him too. Reborn lowered his fedora and continued to eat.

* * *

_Back to the Past..._

Lampo was enjoying his cake which was made by the Austrian chef who had just hired recently. He could get used to this high quality cake which creamy sweetness that satisfied his taste buds, when he heard explosions. Now that was something he was used to. He immediately ran inside his closet.

Knuckle was meditating. However he was disturbed, when large booms started to shake the air followed by clinking and clanking of metal. He shrugged, and went back to his meditation. Before realising there was a growling noise. Despite the fact he didn't know what it was he knew it was close. Knuckle went on guard. He heard it again. Knuckle blinked. Oh. It was his stomach.

Asari stopped playing his flute. He heard some loud noises... hmmmm. Must have been his imagination...wait...it's dinner time. He put his flute and headed to the dining room.

Just a daily occurrence at the Vongola Mansion.

* * *

Back to Vongola Tenth generation...

The so-called Family "bonding time" was a disaster. The Sawada house was STILL standing after many explosions however the two main damagers were still fighting and Lambo was crying. And everyone knows what happens when Lambo cries...

Lambo took out his bazooka.

Fate smirked. The plan was in full motion. After they were gone, Fate could send the girl after. Fate wished that he could send them all but there were rules when you are THE FATE THAT DECIDES EVERYTHING. When he gathers his energy again maybe he could send the second-best victims to the fray too...

As Lambo was about to jump in, Pe-pi stepped on him and made a dent on the all so delicate ten-year bazooka. Unfortunately, the ten-year bazooka was sick of being dented, dropped in water etc. Etc. And decided send all these "bastards" far far away from it. It swallowed the the Tenth generation.

* * *

Okay back to the First Generation...it is getting tiring...

The first generation sat down to have dinner. At the mention of dinner, everyone seemed to able to calm down. French skylark and Mr 'melonised' pineapple however still pissed. Pink Octopus was about to blow a fuse at his boss and friend who was happily ate dinner like Knuckle and Asari. Lampo just sat and inhaled his dinner in silence and fear.

It was still an awkward silence though.

Someone cleared their throat. That someone was about to say something when an eagle broke through the window and on the middle of the table, exploded into pink smoke.

The suffocating pink mist cleared and sat were seven boys who looked like someone they knew...oh...they looked like themselves...wait...WHAT?

Those boys opened their eyes.

Lampo fainted in shock.

* * *

Tenth Generation PoV (this is the last time...eheh)

"Ugh...Hiiiieeeeeeee! What is the place?"

"We should be asking the questions, brat!"

That voice. Tsuna, unable to get this was again another of Fate's sadistic pranks begged to all the gods in the world that he was not dead. Unfortunately, the pinch he gave himself hurt. He already died and joined the rest of the spirits?

"HIIIEEEEEEE!"

Then Tsuna found himself in a situation that involved a pissed off French skylark and a red tattooed octopus PLUS nearly deaf cross melonised pineapple and they were all FAMILIAR. People. If you EVER find yourself in this situation. Just remember. DO NOT copy Tsuna. He is a bad example. You want to know what he did? He ran around the place "hiieeeing" his head off. Which caused another skylark except this one was Japanese and a sadistic pe-pi to chase after him...with a grey un-tattooed octopus ready to blow them up to stop chasing his Juudaime...

_To be continued_

* * *

**A/N. Yes! Finished this chapter. Might go back to edit though.**

***Pe-pi is just abbriveated for perverted pineapple and you can guess who melonised pineapple is...**

****NO YAOI! I JUST DECIDED TO SEAT THEM THAT WAY. I AM NOT A FAN OF 1827, 6927 OR 6918...OR ANY YAOI PAIRING...**

**This thing killed me...**

**REVIEW OR PE-PI WILL COME TO MURDER YOU...nah I'm kidding...but still you guys should review...**


	3. The Meeting between Two Generations

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and this is the last time, I shall say this.**

* * *

As Tsuna stupidly ran around, "hieeing" his head off, Lampo finally recovered from his bout of shock. Before fainting again. Why? Because he saw his worst nightmare flash in front of his eyes. _And_ his life. There were a pair of pissed Alaudes with two Daemons plus a double scoop of G. Yep. This is was his worst nightmare. He didn't think it would become true though.

As for everybody else, Knuckles was too busy yelling extreme and talking about extreme things such as boxing, blah, blah, blah~ with his new extreme younger clone. Ryohei was doing the same thing except it was his one was older than him and was dressed like a priest.

Lambo was asleep.

Asari was laughing stupidly like a Spanish person the author knows though he is Japanese with a boy who also laughed stupidly at the scene because they were boss like that.*

Mr Clam the first was crying in emo corner as his mansion got destroyed bit by bit. Oh why couldn't he gotten some mature people as his guardians? Like that German man from the other day*. Mr Clam the first sobbed more and more.

Oh why him? Then he realized something. He...he...WAS THE BOSS! HE should stop them. Why was he crying in emo corner? HE WAS THE BOSS WASN'T HE? He went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Time to teach his guardians a lesson and to stop attacking the poor...clones?...no...boys? Yep, those boys. But should he do? He couldn't just use burning axle on them...he went into emo corne- oh yeah! Mr Clam the first congratulated himself for being such a genius. He smirked. He was such a handsome and oh-so-evil boss. But then what _you _did expect of the creator of the Vongola famiglia?

* * *

_What was happening to the destroyers of the mansion while the above people were just watching, being in emo corner..and realising their genius etc_

"HIIIIIEEEEE!"

**(A/N. Oh dear, Tsuna, you do realize if you keep that up that you will only chased more? Heh heh couldn't help ma self. Anyways back to the story! )**

"Herbivore, for screaming, I'll bite you to death!"

"Kufufufufu...Sawada Tsunayoshi...Kufufufufufu...you are too loud..." Pe-pi said in between breaths. Only released a few days ago from that dreaded water cell had made his stamina fall. Pe-pi sighed with what little breath he had before disappearing. Even more than that, it seemed that his pineapple hairstyle was drooping. Not that anyone noticed of course.

"Weakling that looks another weakling I know, I will arrest and interrogate you for looking like that weakling over there and screaming." Alaude stated in one breath without getting puffed out.

"Not if I get to that toy first" Daemon nufued?

"Oya,oya what is this? You're that paedophile that attempted to corrupt my Chrome" Mukuro appeared out of nowhere after taking a second long break. He seemed to be more perked up than before though.

* * *

_Hibari and Alaude_

"You. French. Perverted. Herbivore. You owe me a fight." Hibari said after noticing Alaude and he stopped chasing Tsuna and blocked the "French perverted herbivore"'s way. Hibari wasn't stupid, he knew could fight the Perverted Pineapple anytime but with this French Perverted Herbivore, he couldn't do that. After all the coward was too lazy to come out of the ring. (this is entirely the Japanese Skylark's opinion. The author actually thinks that Alaude is too awesome to come out but comes out anyway if his boss says so.)

"French perverted herbivore" narrowed his eyes. Hibari narrowed his eyes and spikes popped on his tonfas. Hibari smirked and attacked the " French perverted herbivore"

* * *

_Daemon and Mukuro_

Daemon was confused. When did he corrupt a Chrome? This boy must be insane.** (You can't say that, Daemon. You're insane yourself.) **Anyways what was a Chrome?

"I shall send you to hell, actually second thought oblivion. You. Paedophile." Mukuro snarled. When it came to his precious Chrome. NO. ONE. WAS. ALLOWED. . HER. IN. ANY. WAY. OR . FORM. After all, she was the cute little dependent sister he never had.

"Nufufufufu. No one can send me to hell." Daemon said sickeningly sweet like a honeyed ogre. He was pissed. NO ONE DARED TO CALL HIM A PAEDOPHILE!

Unfortunately, another "HIIIIIEEEE!" interrupted them. **(A/N. Don't your voice ever die from that, Tsuna? And with all that training from the perfect Reborn, you're still a wimp? Sigh...)**

There was something different though about this "hieee". It was not one of fear but of shock. Daemon and Alaude looked in that weakling/toy 's direction, and they saw a very pissed and evilly smirking boss. They shuddered.

Mukuro and Hibari only saw a herbivore/another person to possess. **What a big mistake you two.**

"Zero point Breakthrough!"

* * *

**This was edited on the 7.06.12. Unlike all you people who live on the side of the world, I face the day before you so yeah...it's like 6pm over here right now...**

**Please vote on the poll...it helps and I need to apologise for not updating with a new chapter. I was depressed for a while. And had no time too. Also had writer's block. With no one voting...it makes me feel sad. Then I don't know which fic to upload first...I want to upload the one that people would like more. **

**Also special thanks to Devil-Queen-Wolf-666 for being the first reviewer on this chapter! Also to everybody...Chrome will play quite a role in this...no spoilers whatsoever though.**

**rEvIew?**


	4. Meeting Continued

"Zero point Breakthrough!"

However Giotto forgot that it would only freeze flames, so what he did was utterly useless. Well actually it had somewhat of an effect on Daemon and Alaude but it only made they look like they went through a snow field. Uh- oh. This was not good. Giotto gulped and laughed. He really didn't want to go through a repeat of this afternoon. Just when it was bad enough, he had the other strange boys to deal with.

"YOU BASTARD!" And there was a boom. Now everyone looked like they went through a battlefield.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, calm down. I'm sure that everything would work out and Tsu- ahh! Tsuna, wake up!" The screaming boy (it seemed his name was Tsuna) had fainted.

"Juudaime! I'm sorry! I knocked you out." The boy with name Gokudera proceeded to bowing down to the unconscious Tsuna. (Tuna?)

"I will arrest all of you for making a ruckus." Alaude was pissed.

"Don't get in my way, French-perverted-herbivore. But first I'll bite you to death!" Hibari attacked Alaude yet again, only to be ignored like a bad puppy.

"Kufufufufu. Paedophile seems to have a new haircut." Mukuro had replaced Daemon's hairstyle with an actual watermelon.

"Nufufufu? Aren't you the one with a new hair cut?" Daemon had done the same thing however with an actual pineapple.

Lambo and Lampo woke up. It was too much for them.

"Bwahahahaha! Lambo-sama thinks pineapple meanie and melon meanie look stupid!"

"Ore-sama has found some black mail! You guys will never be able live this down!"

Daemon and Mukuro were _very_ pissed. Alaude and Hibari noticed and strolled over. They approved of the new hairstyles silently.

"THIS IS EXTREME!"

"HIIEEEE! Onii-san!" It seemed that Tsuna had woken up from Ryohei's call. When he noticed Mukuro and Daemon, he shook in horror. When he saw his surroundings, he was disappointed in his guardians. Something awoke in him.

"Everyone, stop." Malice and anger edged his voice. Everyone stopped for different reasons. The tenth generation in fear and the first in bewilderment. They were surprised. When did that wimpy boy disappear too? They saw a flash of orange in his eyes. They gulped.

"What were you thinking, Mukuro?" Mukuro shuddered at Tsuna's voice. "And control your bloodthirst, Hibari-san." Hibari twitched. He was scared but he did not show any fear.

"Lambo, stop laughing. It is not nice." Tsuna's tone was more gentle now but still it was fearful.

"Onii-san, stop yelling. It hurts people's ears." Ryohei only nodded.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto. Stop fighting." Gokudera hastily put his dynamite away while Yamamoto slung cautiously his Shigure Kintoki on his back (When did he get that out?)

"Guys-...HIEEEEE! Why is there an eagle in here?" Everyone sweatdropped. Where did that tough authority go?

The eagle screeched, catching everyone's attention. It burst into crimson smoke. In the midst the smoke, sat a familiar person.


	5. Chrome's turn to ride the Eagle of Fate

**This chapter and the next one (maybe) will focus on characters like Reborn and Chrome. This chapter will show what happened to Reborn after the Ten Year Bazooka sent the 'bastards' away. I am truly sorry as I was supposed to upload this chapter like last week...By the way, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...**

* * *

As the suffocating pink smoke disappeared, Reborn was greeted with no future selves or anyone at all. Unfortunately for him, Nana Sawada decided to appear at the moment as she had heard the explosions. When she saw no one and only Reborn standing there, she opened her mouth to say something however Reborn cut her off with a silently asked explanation.

"They went on a camp."

It was a ridiculous answer of course, but being the oblivious mother Nana was, she accepted it and returned back to her cooking.

Reborn however, was extremely worried. If no one was there, there were three possibilities:

One. They had died in the future.

Two. They were caught in a time loop

Three. Fate had a hand in this.

Lowering his custom-made-in-Italy fedora, out all of the options, the third one was most ridiculous yet most realistic. Who knows what will happen when Fate had a hand in this. It was just as bad as if that Tsuna and his guardians were dead in the future...which then that meant all the work that this Tsuna did in the future was practically useless. Reborn could only do one thing now.

Hope.

* * *

Chrome breathed in and out. She was tired. Tired of breaking apart Ken and Chikusa when they started fighting. Tired of M.M.'s ongoing jealousy. Most of all being dependent was tiring. More tiring then being depended on. Even though Mukuro said he was depending on her, it didn't feel like it. She felt weak. She sat there in her room, her bed, alone. Thinking.

"It is time to join your band of brothers, dear."

Chrome whipped around, suspicious.

"Who?" Her trident gleamed in the sunrays that was peeking through the window.

There was no answer. Instead a pink poisonous smoke surrounded her.

Chrome felt nothing. Just pure white was all she could see. Screeches of eagles (or were they hawks?) was all she heard. Flying, she was all felt. Then through the pure white, a blade of black ripped through. Chrome found herself in a hall.

"Chrome! What are you doing here?"

She turned around to see her boss and Mukuro-sama...

"Nufufufufu. You little boys seem to know this girl."

Chrome found herself stiffen in fear and anger. It was _him_.

* * *

**A/N This chapter so short too...and I didn't update like for two weeks...So sorry for the wait. All shall be explained in the next chapter! I shall try to make it longer. Much, much more longer than these short piece. And...could you all do me a favour? That is going to make quite a while...with school and things...**

**Tell me if I have any errors or things you want me to fix. I think I already fixed a few but yeah...tell by reviewing!**

**Yep press that little button of blue down just right there...**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**\/**


	6. Daemon gets what he deserves

Chrome felt adrenaline rush through her as she ran towards to the man who had dared to "touch" **(author's wrong thoughts...)** her. He was going to pay for possessing Mukuro's body. She suddenly heard her friend 's words before she left.

"_Hey, Chrome! Imma teaching today how to show guys not to mess with ya! Especially like that perverted pineapple that you call 'sama'! It doesn't matter if right now if he cares about you. You gonna stand up and give a reason for men to fear and yet still be feminine." _

"_First of all, kick the place where most men secretly take pride in. In other words kick the area where sun doesn't shine. Since it is a part that women don't have, and it apparently shows 'masculinity', double the points."_

Chrome gripped her trident and slowed to a walk.

"Kufufufu. Chrome, I wish to take care of him. Please stand aside."

"No, Mukuro-sama." Chrome spoke with a stutter or a hesitation. It flabbergasted Mukuro that she actually disobeyed him.

Chrome stopped in front of Daemon.

"Nufufufu. What do you want, little gir-" Before Daemon could even finish his sentence, he rolling on the ground, clutching his crotch. All the males in the room stepped back and made subtle movements to their crotches, wincing (and smirking in Alaude, Hibari and Mukuro's case) all the while.

"_Now, if this person really pisses you off, get a frying pan with your illusions."_

"_Because cooking is somewhat seen as 'girly' and if you beat a dude with a frying pan, it shows girl power! Also a frying pan is also light and easy to carry, less likely to kill someone too. Actually if this guy really pisses you off, b*tch slap him with it. Do not care whether it will give him a concussion, okay?"_

Chrome summoned a frying pan and proceeded to whack Daemon with it. Alaude smirked as his arch-rival was getting busted by a girl. Hibari smirked as another pineapple was being beaten up and he had thought have something to tell the pineapple herbivore. Mukuro smirked as he was proud of Chrome for teaching Daemon a lesson (though he would like to done it himself).

"Pineapple-herbivore."

"Kufufufufu. What, Skylark?" Hibari's smirk widened.

"Since you are a pineapple as well, she could do the exact same thing to you." Mukuro paled as his smirk slid off his face. Chrome could. Mukuro made a mental note to not piss Chrome off.

By the time, Chrome was finished with Daemon, he was long knocked out. Primo ordered someone to carry him to the infirmary. There was an awkward silence.

"Boss." She turned to Tsuna.

"Hieee! Yes?"

"I apologise." Chrome bowed.

"No, wait, don't bow! You don't need to apologise!" Tsuna was bit terrified of Chrome at the moment but really he could understand the pain he put Enma through.

"Brat. Why did she call you boss? And explain your mode from earlier." G crossed his arms, impatiently tapping his foot.

"...um...well...we...er...We ar-"

"Giotto, my awesome friend, I have come to see you! And G too!"

* * *

**Short Chapter, I know. -_-" I am working on it! Who is the 'friend'? Pretty obvious...****Also I made a tumblr recently! The link is in my profile! I wish to meet you all and you guys get to see how my stories came to be.**

**Review?**


	7. ENOUGH OF YOUR SHENANIGANS!

A familiar red-head grinned. Today, he was visiting his best friend and boy, he had a surprise for him! Himself! He hadn't seen his friends for like, I don't know ages?

"Sir, they are in the Dining Room. Would you like to be escorted?" Cozart grinned at the old servant.

"Nah, I'm fine! Today's the day when I don't get lost!" The butler despite himself let out a small smile. It seemed every time Cozart Shimon stepped into this mansion, he would found himself lost in a few seconds without an inhabitant of the house.

"As you wish, sir." With that, the butler scuttled away back to his polishing of silverware. Cozart grinned and ran straight to the door on the left and a few more and a few more.

"AHHHH! PERVERT!" A bunch of maids were changing behind one of the doors. Cozart slammed the door shut and tried to un-see everything by thinking of tomatoes. However it did not work, and Cozart's face was red as his hair.

Cozart, still with his beet-red face, opened another door. This time to his relief, was a large hall, not some changing room. His face returned to its former state. From the look at the hall, it was obviously the dining hall. He caught sight of his friends at the end of the hall.

"Giotto, my awesome friend, I have come to see you! And G too!"

Suddenly a puff of smoke billowed in front of him. As it cleared, Cozart could make out a boy that creepily looked like him was sewing a tear in his weird clothes.

The boy looked up. His face went paper-white. The needle pricked his finger. He ignored the bleeding muscle and stared at Cozart.

"T-this is all a d-dream, right?" Cozart twitched under the scared stare he was getting from the boy.

"Enma-kun!" A boy who was an exact copy of Giotto ran over. Wait, what?

"Giotto...?" He turned to his best friend who laughed awkwardly.

"Tsuna-kun! Why is...why is Great-great...um...grandpa...here? Actually where are we?" Enma struggled to keep calm. Tsuna's face dropped.

"You mean this isn't a dream..?" Tsuna nodded.

"Brats! Stop avoiding the damn subject and tell us who you are!" G barked at the two er...boys.

"Bastard, I don't care who you are! I'll blow you up for calling Juudaime a brat!"

"Hah?"

"Mah mah, Gokudera , calm down." Yamamoto held him back from lashing out on the first generation storm.

"LET GO OF ME!" Gokudera screeched. Yamamoto let go of him, mostly due to the loud outburst of Gokudera.

Cozart stared at the two boys.

"Giotto, were you raped by some woman when you were twelve or something?"

"NO!" Giotto shrieked at the idea of it. Him, raped. Oh lord, the horrors.

Tsuna just sat there internally crying why he had such a horrible life. Why couldn't like in a video game, someone just save him? Pit was sure lucky having the Goddess of Light to help him all the time. Fate just sniggered. An idea had come forth.

Suddenly there was a burst of heavenly light and a green-haired goddess descended apon them all.

"Sorry, human, but this regard, I can't help you." With she ascended into "Skyworld" and back into her 'heavenly temple'. Fate sniggered at the act it had put forth.

There was an awkward silence. Tsuna just stared stupidly at the wall. Giotto however, had enough of everyone's shenanigans.

"That's it! Everyone sit at the table! We'll sort things out from there!" Everyone like zombies climbed into some spot at the table, each ancestor facing their own descendent. (Daemon's case, two.)

* * *

**OTL. This took so long. Mostly because of my laziness. So short too. This story is gonna take ages to finish. Also, I thought I should explain 'Fate'. Fate is like a sort of being that can think for itself. But being so many living creatures, it splits into many pieces. Each piece for every animal. But mostly. It is also associated with death. However sometimes, some pieces are passed down...and stuck in another body...okay that didn't make sense...I might upload another chapter explaining it.**

**Also, my friend and I are co-writing this KHR fic called "Rebellion of the Heartbroken". It's about Vongola landing in an anime studio. XD Go check it out! If you liked this story, I'm sure you'll like that one as well!**

**Review?**


	8. IT'S ALL A LIE!

I AM REVIVED!

SORRY ABOUT THE "ABOUT THE DISCONTINUING OF STORIES" NOTE!

IGNORE THAT! IT"S ALL A LIE!

I"M SORRY!

I WONT"T TELL YOU GUYS WHO DID THAT BUT THAT SAME PERSON TOOK AWAY MY LAPTOP SO I WASN"T ABLE TO CORRECT IT! THEN MY LAPTOP GOT CORRUPTED AND WELL IT HAD TO GET FIXED.

BUT I WILL BE REWRITING MY STORIES AND MOVING THEM TO ANOTHER ACCOUNT.

BECAUSE THAT PERSON KNOWS MY PASSWORD (DON"T WORRY ITS A RELATIVENOT A RANDOM HACKER)

MY NEW ACCOUNT IS CINCUENTA CUENTOS

SEE YOU THERE.

I HAVEN"T UPLOADED ANYTHING YET THOUGH.

I PROBABLY DELETE THE STORIES on this account because I don't want that person adding random crap to them.

Sorry about the caps lock. I didn't give you guys a headache, right? (Lazy person.)

Um yeah, you guys probably hate me for all the author's notes...XD

**Release Dates of Stories:**

Fate is a Sadist Fate, Sadists, Psychopaths 1.4.13

Sadists from Italy Visitor on a Warpath 13.6.13

In Grado di Essere Anticipata TO BE RELEASED WHEN Fate, Sadists, Psychopaths is finished. (TIS A SEQUEL)

Who Knows 25.12.13 maybe earlier. depending.


End file.
